I'll give you my Body!
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Hanabusa Aido had nearly revelled his vampire side to the female students of the day time class. Kaname Kuran covered up for his silly act and takes Aido to his room. Now in his room Kaname gives Aido a punishment. Aido simply doesn't agree and instead bargains with Kaname. They settle for a rather yummy deal…


_Hey people!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(__**blah …blah…blah…**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie****_)_**_" or __**(**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie ****_blah …blah…blah… (^-^))_**_Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm. The places where I want to put stress on the words will be highlighted to you in italic and in bold...ENJOY!_

**I'll give you my Body!**

**Summary:** Hanabusa Aido had nearly revelled his vampire side to the female students of the day time class. Kaname Kuran covered up for his silly act and takes Aido to his room. Now in his room Kaname gives Aido a punishment. Aido simply doesn't agree and instead bargains with Kaname. They settle for a rather yummy deal…

Aido walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a louse open shirt with a towel around his neck. He made his way out to the open balcony to look up at the stars and to get a breath of fresh air. It was cold and dark outside and everything seemed still. The night was most refreshing, and the silence gave him an essence of peace.

*Rustle*….

*Rustle** Rustle*….

Aido looked down to see what had broken the night's silence.

"My,my, what are you doing here my dearest~" Aido said leaning over from the top of the balcony. The socked girl turned around. "Aido!... Ummm… Well, I never got to give you these…these cho-chocolates" she said in a shy voice that was barely audible. Aido flashed his way down-he was behind her trailing his fingers up and down her neck. "I would prefer something sweeter~" Aido whispered in her ear as his fangs elongated.

Suddenly Aido was whisked away before he had a chance to do anything that was...a little risky. The girl was left in a mist of confusion. _"What just happened?" _she thought.

…... .…...

It was dark in the room, probably even darker than outside….

"Get on your knees" Kaname commanded. Aido's body abided to Kaname's will, unable to defile it. "How dare you try to do something so dangerous!" Kaname's eyes were red with anger. "You do know I'll have to punish you again" Kaname said in disapproval. Aido hung his head in shame. "Aido, your punishment will be to…" before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Aido put up the most absurd request.

"Kaname! If you will, I can**_ serve_** you!"

Kaname was confused, he walked back and sat on his bed, releasing the restriction he had put on Aido's body. "I noticed the way you look at her, that girl, Yuki… I hear you at night dreaming of her touch. If you will…" Aido walked over to Kaname and knelt down between his legs. "I can **_serve_** you." Aido looked up to Kaname's face to see the expression he wore, but he could barely tilt his eyes high enough to look upon his pale complexion. "You can use me…You can cover your eyes and imagine that you are holding her body"

Aido stood up; he guided Kaname down on the bed. He took the now dry towel which was coiled around his neck and placed it across Kaname's eyes. "Humph!"Kaname mockingly smiled, Aido could say nothing. This was his punishment. Aido was slightly disappointed as he loved Kaname's garnet eyes and the towel really ruined the expressions he rarely sees on Kaname's face.

Aido unbuttoned Kaname's shirt and slowly made his way down his body. He couldn't help but pause for a while staring at Kaname's lips. It was a delicate pink and was the only part of Kaname's body he had never touched. Aido fingered himself, as he unzipped Kaname's trousers with his mouth, with his spare hand he stoked Kaname's member up and down steadily getting faster. Kaname's breathing quickened and colour was spreading through his cheeks.

Aido could now fit 2 fingers in his small hole; he started to lick the base of Kaname's length trailing his tongue up to the tip. Aido swirled his warm, soft tongue at the slit where Kaname's honey poured out. It had an acquired taste to it, but the taste of a pureblood spiked the arousal of Aido. Soon enough he could fit 3 fingers inside of him, he licked them in an erotic display. If only Kaname could see, it would have surely made him want to ravish Aido.

Aido lowered his body slowly on to Kaname's rod, engulfing him to the root. "Ummmm~ ha..ha.." Aido moaned, as he pushed against Kaname's chest. Kaname's hands gripped Aido's sides. He was slim and had a small waist. Kaname smiled slightly, letting one fang glimmer in the moon light that escaped the trap of the curtains. Aido started to move slowly and with every thrust he moved faster. He bit his lip in ecstasy. Aido fell on Kaname's chest and whispered into his ear "you know~ you can call out my name." Kaname started to thrust his hips as he called out "Yuki~ Yuki…Yuki~"

A tear ran down Aido's cheek, but he wiped it away. Lying on Kaname's chest he could feel that Kaname's breathing was off and his heart beat was irregular, could it be he really did love this human girl: Yuki…

Unable to take much more Aido buried his face in the crook of Kaname's neck. Kaname felt him lick his nape softly then something sharp pressed against the spot that Aido wetted. Kaname gasped as two fangs buried into his flesh. Kaname's eyes rolled back and he dug his fingers into Aido's back.

Kaname was slightly weak, and he felt as if he couldn't move. Aido lifted himself off of Kaname. Cum gushed out of him. He walked over to the weak Kaname and took the towel off his face. Aido stared at the delicate pink lips he could never own and gave Kaname a peck on the cheek. He sat on the floor near the head of the bed.

"You have done this countless times, but not once do you remember that you have used me~" Aido said while letting his tears roll down his face. A hand suddenly started to pat his head, shocked, he turned his body to face Kaname. "What?! Impossible! You told me… that if I bit you, you wouldn't remember anything…you would forget about me…" Aido said in a frail voice.

Kaname smiled sweetly. Before passing out Kaname had said "I really do lo…" Aido left the room; he knew he shouldn't be flushed about what had just happened because Kaname was saying those words for Yuki, not him…

_"When the next time we meet, everything that happened tonight will cease to exist…yes my love ~ I will cease to exist for you, however I have to carry this burden of always having these memories."_

A tear fell from those electric blue eyes.

"I wonder how I'll next get in trouble." Aido gave a weak smile….

_As this sweet cycle repeats itself… again and again…._


End file.
